Generally, a paved road is classified into a concrete pavement and an asphalt pavement. The concrete pavement is classified into a joint concrete pavement (JCP) and a continuously reinforced concrete pavement (CRCP). The joint concrete pavement is a kind of concrete pavement constructed at most roads of this country, and joints are formed with a predetermined width and depth at the concrete pavement to extend or shrink according to the change of temperature of the concrete pavement and thus prevent the concrete pavement from being damaged. However, the joint concrete pavement may suffer from complex damages such as joint damage, spalling, cracks, steps, surface scaling or the like due to environmental or structural factors.
The repairing method for the concrete pavement is generally classified into a preventive management method for preventing a damage and a repairing method for repairing a damage. The repairing method for repairing a damage includes a partial section repair, a full depth repair, slab jacking, surface grinding, overlay or the like.
The full depth repair is applied when a serious damage occurs at a pavement slab having a large area, when a plurality of cracks are generated complicatedly, or when a surface defect is serious. In the full depth repair, concrete is detached to a depth of the slab before being caved, and then new concrete is paved.
As domestic highway concrete pavements are aged, the pavements become deteriorated and thus are temporarily or emergently repaired. In particular, in a joint concrete pavement, traverse cracks generating over the entire width of a slab, corner cracks generating at edges, severe spalling at a joint, or complicated damage deteriorates the ride comfort and causes serious car accidents. For this reason, the full depth repair is inevitable. However, in case of the full depth repair, since concrete should be cured for a sufficiently time, traffic should be blocked at a highway, which may cause various inefficient factors such as traffic congestion, danger of accident and civil complaints.
In addition, the asphalt pavement means a pavement having an asphalt mixture prepared by combining aggregate with bituminous material as a surface layer, and the asphalt pavement includes a black base, a sub-base, a road bed or the like.
After analyzing 119 damage areas of highways where the asphalt pavement is constructed, as a result of field studies, it has been found that pot holes are most frequent, followed by cracks and plastic deformation, and such damage factors are caused by various internal factors and external factors such as inferior aggregate, deficient harden management, water penetration, overload or the like and are not easily controlled.
In order to solve the problems of the asphalt pavement, there has been developed a construction technique in which the asphalt pavement layer is partially cut and is overlaid with cement concrete, which however is not broadly applied due to a traffic opening time problem, heavy concrete paver equipment, construction costs, cracks generated during the construction work or the like.